FAQ
Frequently Asked Question Device Requirements * iOS Any iphone, ipod touch or ipad with iOS 5.1.1 or higher. * Android Any android device with version 4.0 or higher Reminder: Only official operating system are supported Purchasing NP You can purchase the game currency NP with the "Buy NP" button found at the bottom of the shops, or in the in-game Menu iOS ''' You can purchase NP using your registered payment information in the App Store. If you have any problems regarding purchases made through the APP Store '''please contact Apple support. Android You can purchase NP using your registered payment information in the Google Play Store. If you have any problems regarding purchases made through the Play Store please contact Google for support. Can't see clothes in closet If you cannot see any items in your closet, there is a chance that it has been set to show on Favorites only.If the Favorite icon (shown by a star ★) in the bottom right of the closet has a check mark, then your closet is set to show Favorited clothes only. TAP the ★ icon again to remove the check and return to the regular closet. If you are still unable to see items in your closet Please note that it might not have been accepted from the inbox/mailbox Before sending an inquiry please check the Inbox first. If it is not there proceed with sending the inquiry to the support team through the in-game Contact US form. Menu > Other > Contact Us = Data load is too high Please try reducing the in-game image quality through Image setting, accessible through the Other section of the in-game menu. * Please understand that on choosing light settings, some images may temporarily appear bugged or broken. The game moves very slowly If you are experiencing performance issues with this application, please try the following steps. * Clearing device space If your device is reaching maximum storage it may impact on the application performance. Try reducing it, * Clearing Cache data * Odd or incorrect Motion Movement Try reducing the number of moving items in the motion setting. * Using out-of-date versions Please try and keep the app updated to the latest version wherever possible. Can not connect to the Game The game may become inaccessible in times of low device connection strength. Please try to use the app in an area with a stronger connection. WiFi also plays a part. If your WiFi is off you can not connect to the game and will receive a message at the start up screen about connecting to the game failed. There is a chance that there will be emergency maintenance. In such a case, just wait till its over. Changing linked Twitter accounts Please read the following information about changing your registered twitter account. iOS ' The lowest (most recent) Twitter account registered with iOS twitter Settings will be used in this app. If you wish to use another account you have already registered, please first delete it or re-register so that it is the most recent registered account on the device. 'Android When sending a tweet, you are able to choose the Twitter account you wish to send it with. No outfit/MR won't move If you cannot see clothing on your Girlfriend, please first try changing to another piece or clothing. If that does not fix the issue, or if your MR outfit are not moving, it is possible that there is a problem with your device cached data. Please try clearing the image cache using the clear button found at the bottom of the Motion Setting page. Home > Closet > Motion Setting > Clear the image. If this does not fix the issue, please send an inquiry to the support team through the in-game Contact Us form. Registering an E-mail address Registering an Email address can make the Data transfer process considerably faster in the event of a chance in using another device. If you ever lose or forget your User ID and/or Password, the support Team will be able to help you through any registered address. ''' Menu > Status > Register Email. '''No reply from Game support An automated response will be sent as confirmation of receipt of your inquiry. If you do not receive this automated response, it may be an indicated that your inquiry was not received by the support team. Please make sure that emails from the following address are not being blocked bu any settings in your E-mail client or by your email provider. info@nizikano-2d.jp Contact Us ★ E-mail inquiries Please contact us using the following information. We ask that you please first check the Frequently Asked Questions above before sending inquiry. Hours Weekdays 19:00 ~ 1:00 (PDT) ★There is no service on weekends, holidays or during maintenance periods. ★ E-mails will be received 24 hours per day. The above are the Service Hours for responses. Please leave at least one working day for a response. Category:Contact us Category:FAQ